gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 23: Darjeel With It
Episode 23: Darjeel With It Premise: The contestants go to India to collect tea leaves and ride a train. The Ice Dancers continue to cheat their way through the challenge, Devin still struggles to reveal his feelings to a depressed Carrie, and Ryan takes charge of the team while Stephanie gets tired and feels bad about how she treated Ryan throughout the race. Challenge: Collect tea leaves and ride on a train to the Chill Zone at a train station. Winner(s): Emma and Kitty Eliminated: Ryan and Stephanie (finally!), for arriving at the train station too late due to being busy making up and because of the Ice Dancers' cheating. My Favorite Part: Emma and Kitty knocking some sense into Devin (literally!) I liked this episode a lot. The daters surprisingly got really good development in this episode. Sure, we had that brief moment of Ryan "uh-huh-ing" Stephanie, which I admit was really funny. I really liked how their relationship was displayed in this episode and it was nice to see Ryan stick up to Stephanie like that. Another thing I really liked about this episode was that Stephanie APOLOGIZED for the way she treated Ryan throughout the show and actually recognized that Ryan made her stronger as a competitor and vice-versa. This episode was a great display of their relationship and it was also the perfect time for them to leave. So, I was very happy to finally see them get eliminated after being saved from elimination numerous times in the past. Because of this episode, they're not dead last in my rankings anymore (that distinction goes to the twins). I loved the development that they got here. My favorite part of the episode was Kitty and Emma knocking sense into Devin. And finally, after a long while, we get some swears thrown in, which is awesome! Did I mention that there is some implied innuendo between Stephanie and Ryan at the end of the episode?! Oh man, it's so refreshing to see jokes like that on the show again! I think the last time we saw innuendo on the show was when Geoff and Bridgette were making those noises in the dark in the Aftermath Studio in TDA Aftermath I! But that joke was funny. The sisters were pretty enjoyable in this episode. And kudos to them for not cheating with the ice dancers! I liked the way Kitty's hair looked because of the humidity, the part when she was taking a picture of her sleeping sister, and when they considered the best friends to not be sane after Carrie starts crying in a pretty grating manner. It was also nice to see them win. Also, the blindfolded toboggan story was hilarious! Now, let's talk about the best friends. Their plotline in this episode was pretty annoying. Devin, stop loving utensils and just confess already! And the crotch/injury jokes got pretty repetitive and annoying really fast. Also, stop doing the Mike and Zoey eyes, say "I love you" and smooch already! This plotline has been dragged on way too long and I just want it to be resolved already! Now, onto the cadets. It was great seeing Sanders take charge of the team for a change and she was a pretty good leader, earning the team second! The showdown involving MacArthur and the bull was pretty entertaining and it was funny when MacArthur yelled at the bull to sit. Not too much to say here. The ice dancers were also pretty entertaining to watch with their cheating and evil laughter and all, and it was pretty funny when Don taunted them over their penalty. I'm excited to see what kind of karma they get in the future. Overall, this is a good episode. Category:Blog posts